Captain Marvel vs Shazam
Captain Marvel vs Shazam '''is ZombieSlayer23's 41st DBX battles. It features Captain Marvel from Marvel vs Shazam from DC. Description ''Marvel vs DC! It's Captain Marvel vs Captain Marvel, which superhero powerhouse between the rivalry of Marvel and DC will come out on top? '' Who do you want to win? Captain Marvel Shazam Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Downtown New York) Billy Batson walked into Starbucks, his shoulders high and taste buds tingling. He was craving a Vanilla Bean Latte, but there was a ginormous line! Billy shrugged and pounded his fists into the air. SHAZAM! The superhero Shazam appeared in Starbucks, causing all the customers to gossip and try to get his autograph. Shazam signed a few autographs and cut everyone in line, ordering his latte before everyone else. And one of those customers that had been cut, was Carol Danvers. She walked up to Shazam and glared at him. Shazam: Would you like an autograph? Shazam shined his white teeth at Carol, but she didn't show a sign of wanting his autograph. Carol: You just cut everyone in line, wanna get back to your original spot? Shazam grinned and chuckled a bit, but this was obviously not a funny matter to Carol. Shazam: Ya know miss, I'm a superhero around here, and superheroes get advantages normal people don't! So step aside. Shazam pushed his shoulder into Carol, knocking her backwards. Carol finally managed to smirk, ripping her jacket off and revealing her supersuit. Marvel: You're not the only superhero here. No one cuts me in Starbucks. Captain Marvel flew at Shazam and punched him in the gut, blasting him out of the Starbucks and into the streets. Billy growled and picked himself up, cracking his knuckles in the process. Shazam: You're going to pay for that... And my Starbucks. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Shazam hurls a bolt of lightning at Captain Marvel, hitting her in the gut and launching her into a Dutch Bros. Carol growls and flies at tremendous speed at Shazam, and in a blur, Carol punches Shazam in the chin, launching him into the air. Blasting above Shazam, Carol followed up with an axe kick to the head, launching Shazam into the cement. Shazam tried to pick himself up, but with a quick wheel kick to the shin, Shazam dropped to the ground once more. Carol then grabbed Shazam by the sleeve and flew around in circles, until releasing and throwing Shazam through several buildings. Shazam needed a break, but Carol was thirsty for revenge. She flew past the buildings and reached Shazam, whom was airborne. She then proceeded to land a Spinning Heel kick into Shazam's skull, blasting the hero into the bottom of a building. Shazam: Don't you think you're overreacting... Over a Starbucks? Captain Marvel: It's a great work out, even though I'm creaming you. Shazam gritted his teeth and threw another lightning bolt at Captain Marvel, which hit the target and temporarily stunned her. Shazam flew up into the air, landed three punches into Carol's head before landed one final heavy punch into her gut, blasting her higher into the air. A loud boom erupted through the city, stopping several people from their normal routine. They stared at the fight in awe and freight. Shazam: We're getting a lot of attention just to see your beating! Captain Marvel growled, pounded him in the face with her fist, following up the attack with a blast of her energy. Shazam was launched backwards, and Carol chose the offensive. As she launched herself at Shazam, he activated his Hypnosis. Captain Marvel stopped her tracks and floated in the air, no longer launching herself at Billy. Shazam laughed and cried into the air. Shazam: SHAZAM! A powerful eruption of lightning blasted into Carol's body, electrifying her and nearly frying her brain. But she powered through the attack, snapped out of Hypnosis and fired a massive blast of energy at Shazam. The two blasts collided with one another, one side blue and the other yellow. The two fighters frantically pushed for the advantage, trying to take out the other with the attack. But the blast was too much, causing a massive explosion and launching both fighters backwards. Shazam: Gah! Shazam was launched into a nearby lake, and Carol was headed towards a mountain, but she regained her balance and flew at Shazam. However, Billy was nearly unconscious. The fight had got him weak, for Carol was too powerful. He watched as a tiny shimmer of yellow approached him, until it got so close he could tell the color was red and yellow. He realized it was Carol. Shazam leaped out of the water and got into fighting position as Carol neared him. Shazam: Give up before I crush your skull! Captain Marvel: I never give up. '' Shazam threw another lightning blast at Carol, but this time, Carol was unaffected by it. Shazam: ''How? Carol: I have full control of all energies. I'm binary. Carol proceeded to punch Shazam with full strength into his jaw, clocking his jaw so hard to the right, it nearly ripped off. What tried to be a scream, was only a whimper. Carol took the last of her power and blasted a wave of energy into Shazam's gut, frying half of his suit and launching him across the lake. He landed onto some sharp rocks, causing him to bleed even more. Shazam was done for, and there was nothing he could do about it. Carol reached Shazam with ease, and smirked. Carol: And this is why you don't cut in Starbucks. '' Carol took the remaining of her strength and fired one last punch into Shazam's skull, twisting his head backwards and snapping his neck. Blood poured out of Shazam's open mouth and dripped into the river. Carol: ''I didn't want to be this brutal, but you asked for it. Carol walked away from the bloody lake, knowing she had just defeated another god. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Carol Danvers!Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Marvel vs DC' themed DBXs Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed DBXs Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle